what if alll it took was one person
by Kelliebud25
Summary: what if all it took was one person to change the school and the little town? this is a story about how one person changed everything and fell in love
1. meet the cast

What if all it took was one girl to change the school? To change the people in that school? Well you are about to find out.

This story is full of love lust and friendship and family.

_**Troy **_loved playing basketball. He loved the way his life was. But that is all about to change.

_**Gabriela**_ loved to read and sing. She never sang in front of people. But when her mom and her move to another state what happens.

_**Chad**_ is troys best friend and loves basketball. He thinks basketball is the only thing.

_**Taylor**_ loves science. She's the captain of the school Scholastic Decathlon team.

_**Sharpy **_is in love with the color pink. Wants the show to herself. Is in love with troy. Ryans sister

_**Ryan **_loves hats and is shrapnel brother. loves to sing

_**Kelis **_loves to write songs

_**Mr. Bolton**_ Troy's father and the coach of the basketball team.

__ is the stern drama teacher at East High.

Now that we know most of the cast lets get to the story.

Lets see we got singing at the end of the story there will be a list of songs that are sung in this story.

People all over the world love hsm!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Songs for this story will be posted down here..


	2. frist day of school

**The First Day **

_  
You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
Its the morning of your very first day  
you say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybodys way  
its your freshman year and youre gonna be here  
for the next four years in this town  
hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
you know I havent seen you around, before _

_Taylor Swift !5_

It was the first day of school at East High. Everyone was running around saying hi to there friends and looking for their classrooms. The bell rings and no one is in the halls But one girl named Gabriella and her mom.

Gabriella/**mom**

**Okay Gabby this is the last time we are moving and I made my work sure of that.**

You said that last! And what if they dont like me?

**They will just give it time. Now get to class before you are to late.**

They hug goodbye and Gariella walks to her class. When she walks in to the class everyone looks at her.

Wispers (who is she, she looks lost and man she is hot)

Gabriella hands the teacher a note and the teacher points to the sit behind Troy and next to Talyor.

looks up and says Class we have a new student. Gabriella please stand up and tell us about yourself?

Gabriella stands up shy and looks at everyone around her. "well I move a lot cause of my mothers work, and.........my dad passed away when I was 8 years old. And thats it. With that she sat down.

Taylor taped her on the back and she turned around :hey am talyor its nice to meet you"

:its nice to meet you to"

With that the bell ring and everyone runs out of the classroom.

Later that day at lucnh Gabriella walks in to a boy in the hall.

Troy/**gabriella**

**Am so sorry I should be watching were am going.**

(Helping her up)Its okay am the one who should be watching where am walking

(shaking her hand) Am Troy and who are you?

**Am Gabriella am new here.**

Well wecome to East High home of the Wildcats

(she smiles but some blonde calls troys name)

Well looks like I have to go it was nice meeting you Gabriella...

Well Taylor was looking for Gabriella at lunch she was talking to her other friends.

Then she she Gabriella and she waves her down.

Taylor/**Gabriella.**

**Hey Taylor (still thinking bout the blue eyed boy she just saw)**

What took you so long I have people who want to meet you???

**I ran in to someone and we were just talking (she looks over at Troys table)**

Gabriella please tell me it was not Bolton Aka Troy.

**Yeah it was and he was so nice...!**

He was well do not get to close he is player..Anyways this is Ryan, Kelis guys this is Gabriella

(looking around think could taylor be right about Troy)

Find out next time


	3. is this right

Is this right

Its a love story

So baby just Say yes

Love story Taylor swfit

Taylor and Gabriella had every class and she even had a few more classes with Troy.

When Gabriella got home she went home and got out her laptop and went on facebook.

When she logned on their was 5 new friends she had to add.

Talyor ,ryan, kelsi, and ryan and Troy. But she was thinking why would he add her he did not even talk to her after th hall way fall in.

She posted a new blog saying :loving the new town and new school made lots of new friends and I still miss my old ones."

After she posted it 5 min there was a comment from a blue eyed boy..

"glad to hear you like East High and it was nice meeting you" just then Gabriella's phone went off and it was a texz from her mom saying she was working late'..

Gabriella got up and went to her bag got out 5 dollors and left.. She walked around till she stoped cause she was about to get hit in the head with a basketball. Thats when she seen the blue eyed boy..

Troy /**Gabriella**

sorry bout that.

**Its okay I should have been watching were I was going again. (she could not help but get lost in his eyes)**

Yeah I think we should stop meeting like this(looking in her eys)

**Yeah maybe. (thinikng maybe taylor was wrong)**

So you moved in the the colellens old hosue

**I did not know my house had a name but yeah.**

Thats cool I now I know that I at least have someone my age who lives close to me who I can hang out with.. I mean thats if you want to?

**Yeah sure why not.. Will I have to go am walk around to find a place to eat...(about to walk away)**

I can sure you around if you want I mean I just have to tell my mother and then we can go.

**Okay sure that way I will not get lost (Taylor was wrong there is nothing wrong with troy)**

After Troy showed Gabriella around town he got her pizza and pop they were sitting when Gabriella phone went off..

it was a text from her friend Talyor "hey dont forget to call me later"

Troy looked at her and was a little sad cause he really liked her..

**Am sorry Troy I have to go its getting late and I have homework and I have to call taylor.**

Or sure lets get you home.

Troy walked her home.. When he walked her to the door.

**Thanks troy it was nice of you to show me around and everything.**

Yeah I had fun well I will see you at school.

Troy then walked home leaving Gabriella to call talyor and tell her everything that just happened.

Then next day at school taylor was asking how she could even talk to him all he cares about is basketball and girls.. But was taylor wrong it kinda felt like he cared about me or was that just an act I mean he did say he would see me at school and that he will talk to me later...

Its been a week now and Gabriella had only talked to troy at school and when she got home to post a blog on facebook Troy would always comment what ever she said..

this is what she posted today

:today was okay. Kinda carzy with the big basketball game coming up. And omg taylor and me are going to see a new movie if you want to come text me and you can come yeah...

Comments from Troy the basketball man: Hey idk bout the movie but what is your Number maybe I can text you.3

That is what got gabriella to think that taylor was wrong and she was going to show her that troy can love more then one thing and only love one girl.....


	4. the dance part 1

The Dance part 1

Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

Vanessa Hudgens

East High was busy planing there homecoming dance.. The girls picking dresses and the guys well just sitting waitting.

The theme of the dance was all out and yes thats right all the girls wanted Troy to take them but for some reason Troy still did not have a

date.

Troy/**Chad**

**Dude you need to find a date for the homecoming dance? What about ****Sharpay? **

Yeah and you can go with Zake.

**Dude its not that hard to find a date I got one Am going to ask taylor???**

wow okay then you have fun with that but I want this night to be sweet I never been to a dance,

**well here comes Sharpay say yes to her and dont turn her down. (chad walks off to find taylor)**

**sharpay/**troy

**Hey trrrroy**

Hey Shar

**So I was thinking we should go to the dance with me.**

Listen your a nice girl and all but I kinda had someone in mind who I want to take to the dance (thinking bout Gabriella)

**Well okay (holding back her tears)**

thanks Shar maybe other time okay. (with that he walks away).

**Taylor and **chad/Gabriella 

hey taylor I was thinking if you dont have a date with anyone for the dance maybe we could go.

**Mhm Let me think for a min **

okay (looks at Gabriella)hey Gabriella

Hey Chad

**okay I will go with you.**

Thanks taylor (hugs her)

Chad do you know if Troy has a date for the dance?

Last time I looked he was talking to sharpay.. (walks away.)

**Am sorry Gabbys but maybe we can find you someone (gabriella walkes aways)**

As she is walking away she walks in to a blue eyed boy who has been looking all over the school for her.

**Troy/**Gabriella

**Am so sorry (helps the girl up) Gabriella.**

Hey Troy ( trys not to look him in the eyes

**Hey come with me (walks to show her the graden)**

Wow troy how did you know bout this place.

**Idk I found it oneday**

wow its so cool (looking at troy and falling in love)

**Hey can I ask you something???**

Sure anything

**Do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me?? I mean you dont have to but I would love it if you said yes.**

(looking at troy) Troy idk I mean we are two diffent people you are a sport player and am a freaky math girl...

**Well to tell and only you I would only go to this dance if I was going with you (looks at her)**

Troy people would talk and people tell me things (looks away.)

**Gabriella people think am a player but am not and let people talk I dont care.**

Troy (not sure what to do)

**Please Gabriella I mean your the only girl I want to go with (wants to kiss her)**

Okay I will go.. (looks at him)

Later that week the girls all have dates and dresses and the whole school found out troy was taking Gabriella to the dance

The dresses are on my page


	5. dance part 2

**The dance part 2**

_It was the night of the dance and Taylor and Gabriella were getting was a big night_

_she had her first date tonight with a guy she was falling for._

_Troy on the other hand was getting ready and was thinking about what to do (I mean he was falling for gabriella)._

When Gabriella heard her doorbell she got worried but taylor told her to slow down cause its just a boy.

**Troy/**_Gabriella/__Taylor_

_I will go get the door its troy and chad,_

_okay thanks._

**Hey taylor Chad is in the car he is on his way.**

Okay thanks she will be down soon. (looks at him) Its going to be fine Troy.

_Hey (she says walking down the stairs)_

**(cant keeps his eyes off her) Wow you look....**

_Thanks I think (lookig down at her shoes)_

well chads here lets go..

_**okay**_

The car was soundless.. No one knows what to say.. When they got to the school Chad and talyor went to dance well Troy looked at his hand and laced it with Gabriella who was looking at him.

Little after that he asked her to dance and they danced. It was a hour or 2 later when he asked her to follow him to his hideout.

In his hideout were rosese and other flowers were growing he pulled her to the sit.

**troy/gabby**

**So this is were you all the time (looking around)**

Yeah so how do you like the dance (looking at her thinking should I ask her)

**its okay I mean they could play better songs. (troy laughs at what she said) What its true..**

I know... You know this is the only dance I been to??

**No I did not what made you want to go?**

You did (Gabriella turns red)

**why cause of me?**

Dont you see it (taking her hand and putting the other hand on her face so she was looking at him)

**She what (trying to turn away)**

I am just going to say it... From the first time I seen you I was in love and I know you love me to I can see it in your eyes (gabriella looks away)

**Troy.... We cant I mean.. (Troy kisses her)**

both Wow.... (thinking omg just ask)

Gabriella will you be my friend

**Troy I would love to.**

**Troy kissed her again when they went back to the dance Gabrilella went to find Taylor and tell her then she was going to go home and tell her mom... She could not wait..**

**When she told Taylor they jumped up and down and then she went to find Troy. **

**Troy kept looking at her smiling .**

**Gabrilella/**troy

**What???**

nothing (lacing his one hand with hers) cant I look at my girlfriend?

**Sure... (when they got to her house she asked him in)**

So can I ask yo something?

**Sure anything?**

Where is you mom?

**She is working **

ohh (kissing her)

**so (pushing Troy away) **

So what (trying to kiss her)

**Troy I want to take this slow okay I mean I really like you and I dont want to get hurt,**

Brie... I would never hurt you but if thats what you want okay then (kissing her forhead)

**thanks (with tears in her eyes) **

yup (holding her looks at his phone) wow time goes by fast.. I have to get home(getting up from the couch)

**okay (walking him to the door) can you come over tommorrow?**

Sure if you want(its friday to let you know) can I kiss you goodnight

**I think you can do that (smiling in to the kiss he hugs her)**

goodnight brie I will text you later okay when I get home

**okay bye..**

**later that night Troy texted her and said he could not wait to hang out..3 hours later gabrilella told him goodnight and she said a pray to her dad**

**Hey dad, its me again.. I miss you so much.. Am so happy Troy asked me to be his girlfriend and he is not like any of the other guys.. well am tried but I will write the story in the note book that you gave me.. **


	6. today was a fairlytale

Today was a fairy tale

I wore a dress

You wore a dark gray t-shirt

You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess

Today was a fairy tale

Time slows down

Whenever you're around

-talyor swift today was a fairytale

Gabriella woke the next day thinking thank gosh its Sat. She got up and fixed her bed then went to take a shower. After getting ready (she was wearing a black skrit with a areo tank and flats with a belt). She then grabed her cell phone (blackberry) and her ipod touch and went down stair. she was gonna go to the store to get somethings before her mom got home on sunday and maybe pick up some movies for when troy comes over.

Troy woke up thining he wanted to go back to sleep then he looked at the time. He had only 3 hours till him and Gabriella were to hang out. He knew his parents were not home so he pushed play on his laptop and (taylor swift) was playing. He hoped in in the shower, after that he got dressed (jeans and a light blue top and shoes). He could not wait to hang out with Gabriella. He turned off the song and his lights and went to find some to eat.

At the store Gabriella got some snaks for tonight and some meats and sidedishes for dinner. When she got hollywood video she was looking for some good movies. she picked out the movie's (2012 and Old Dogs and Zombieland and Avatar). she just hopes Troy would like them. (hint they are all on dvd now)

When Gabriella got home and had everything put away she texted Troy.. **Gabriella/**Troy

**Hey Wildcat whts up? lvu**

Nm u? just shooting some hoops waitting to hang out with u..

**well am just sitting here about to go get some lunch and wanted to know if u wanted to come and then just come back to my place? (thinking to herself plz say yes)**

yum sure why not i bet hanging with u would be more fun then shoting hoops do u want me to come get you?

**sure if thats okay.**

would love to! I will be there soon. bye

**okay love u bye!!**

After about waitting 4 or 5 mins Gabriella heard Troys car pull up she ran out the door and in to his arms and huged him she missed if so much.

**Troy/**Gabriella

**wow u must be hapy to see me? (laughing a little and putting her on the grond and opening his car door for her.)**

Well ur in luck i did miss you. (leaning over to kiss him before he started to pull out of her drive way.

**good cause i missed you to? so were are we going to eat miss?**

idk anywere is fine with me! (she is looking at the houses they are passing by)  
**well how about Maccsy (a grill place not real)?**

sure that sounds good.

After telling the people what they want and eatting and talking they went back to Gabriella's house.

**So baby what do u have in mind now ( holding her from the back)**

I was thinking we could sit and watch some movies i rented.

**okay sure why not.**

after the movies Gabriella went to change in to a dress and gold flats and Troy was think why did she change?

she then turned the radio on and one of there songs (taylor swift today was a fairlytale)

she dance the night with Troy and it when she went to bed after troy had left she said today was a fairlytale..


	7. forever and always

Once upon a time, I belive it was a Tuesday when

I cought your eye and we cought onto something

I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eyes and told me you love me

-taylor swift(forever and always)

It was Tuesday March 14 and Tory and Chad we walking in the school talking they were bout to go to the gym to shoot some hoops.

Troy**Chad**

**So dude are you really gonna tell her?**

yeah I mean we been datting for a few mouths now, I think it's the right thing to do.

**What if she does not say it back or what if she does not feel the same way or what iff**

Dude chill, If she does not say it back I will be fine in fact I would be okay if she did not say it back but if she did not feel the same way then idk what the hell am gonna do??

**well just know there are many girls in this schol that want to date you..**

I know chad but the only girl i want is Gabriella .

After a few more shots Troy and Chad left to find there friends.

with Gabriella and Taylor

Gabriella /**Taylor/****Troy**

**So how are you and Troy boy doing?**

we are doing fine thanks for asking what bout you and Chad?

**We are fine we are going to the movies tonight but thats it.**

oh well that sounds fun. Troy has something planed but idk what it is?(Troy walks up behind her and warps his arms around her)**And you will not know till tonight babe**

your so mean

**If am so mean then i guess i dont have to take you out tonight.**

turning around so she faced troy she kissed his lips

Fine your not mean your sweet

**Thats right. (kisses her head)**

Gabriella went home and was looking for a dress that was not short but just right and was light blue like Troys eyes.

Troy was wearing dark jeans with a light blue top and a jean jacket.

Troy showed up at Gabriella's house a little pass 6. He had told her he would be there at 6 but he had to stop and buy he some roses.

Gabriella heared Knocking on the door and opened it to see her boyfriend standing there with about 12 roses or even more. she let him and kissed him and took the roses.

troy/**Gabriella **

Sorry am late (hopping she is not mad) I had to stop and get the flowers.

**Its okay wildcat the flowers are lovely.**

well we should get going. By the way were is you mom?

**let me get my bag and she is at work again..**

oh am sorry (felt bad cause his girlfriend was always home alone)

**Its okay it just means I get to spend time with you.**

getting in the car and driving for a few thay arived at a nice place called (Bellainto) Gabriella's fav place to eat.

**Omg Troy I love this place**

I know (opening the door for her) that's why I picked it.(kissed her forhead)After eatting and talking Troy drove to the beach the closes one that is,he got out and opened her door,

**What are we doing here I though we were going back to my place for a movie?**

we are just a stop I wanted to make

**oh okay**

Walking close to the water Troy stoped and took Gabriella's hand in his. Looking up to see what he was gonna do.

**are you okay babe?**

Yeah i just wnat to tell you something

**oaky what is it? (looking scared thinking he is gonna dump her)**

Well as you know we have been datting for a while,(she moves her head) Well I never dated someone that long and to tell you the truth it kinda scares me a little, but i brought you here casue I know you love it here an I wanted to tell you something.

**Troy (slower and a little sad) What is it your scaring me here?**

Baby am sorry I never wanted you to be scared I guess what am trying to say is that I love you, now you dont have to say it back or anything I just wanted you to know how much I really feel bou you and...

(was cut off by the lips of his girlfriend)

**Wildcat i love you too!! (troy smilied at her and kissed her)**

now we can go watch that movie.

**good.**


	8. note to my fans

**Hey guys, **

** I know this story is kinda changed but in a few more ch when something big will change**

** I have been busy caasue my dad just passed away on March 6 2010 and I had lots of make up work and everything**

** I had added a youtube video for this and mayadd other one idk jus yet. (kelliebud26)**

** I love to write this story so plz keep reading**


	9. fight and change the school

That I can change the world

I would be the sunlight in your universe

You will think my love was really something good

Baby if I could change the world

-change the world (Eric Clapton)

Sharpay and Ashley and MIley walked in to Easthigh the next day like they own the place.

They are so mean and so rich they think they can do anything.

They walk up to Gabriella at her locker and start to yell

shar/**miley/****Gabri**

**What do you want? ( a little mad)**

We want to know what you were doing Hanging out with Troy last night did we not tell you to Stay the hell away from him

**yeah Shar is right we did tell you (ashley walks way looking for troy she did not belivie in what they were doing was right T**_**roy has a right to date who ever he wants.**_

**I Think you guys need to get a life Troy and I have been Datting for a while now and nothing is gonna change that.**

who the hell do you think you are walking up in my school, taking my man and changing everything i worked so hard on and btw troy and me went out last night to and he said i was so sexy and we had sex

**Dont you mean we worked so hard on?**  
**I did not change anything and if so I think it was for the best cause makeup check no one likes you and miley just follows you around cause she is scard of you. And what are you talking aout **

Oh Troy did not tell you? He said you were not giving him any so i though i would.

I would shut the hell up if i were you (about to say something when she see Troy coming with ashley

**Look ashley went to get Troy how could you ashlely**

**(does not say anything and stands next to tryo who looks at the two girls and then at his girlfriend and when he did that she walks off with a tear falling**

**(troy is so mad at what they said to her. he went to there little hideing place and found he there cold and crying)**

**Troy/**gabby

**Baby what happen (movin to hug her)**

why would you care?

**Casue i love you. and i want to know what they said to you.**

like i said why do you care (pulling way from troy) Your just gonna back to them.

**hey (grabing her hand and pulling her in for a kiss) I love you and i am gonna sit up here and be with you till you tell me what they said.**

Troy what did you do after the movie and you left my house?

**I went home and talkd to my mom and dad and watched a little tv and texted you. You know that why?  
**Are you sure cause if not then idk what to say?

**Baby plz tell me whats running though that pretty head of your?**

Sharpay said that after droping me off and everything you went to her house to talk bout me and then you two had sex.(troy grabed her and pulled her in and kissed her so hard.)

**Baby I would never cheat on you. Never I love you so much and you mean so much to me. **

Then why would she say that.

**casue she is made cause you have me and you are changing the school everyday**

how am i doing that

**by being you and only you. (Kisses her)**

okay thanks troy And i love you two.

After a few more weeks Gariella was talking to talyor about something she wanted to do for troy. and by now it was alomst her and his b-day

Omg what is gonna happen what is Gabriella's plan and what will Troy think..


	10. brithday for troy

Its your birthday and you know you want to ride out. Birhtday sex birthday sex.

It is now Troy's Birthday and he was sleeping til he heard his mom at this bedroom door telling him to wake looked at his phone it was 5:50 am and he had to shower and pick up his girlfriend and get to school.

Gabby was in her rom look at the dress in laying on her bed it was not that long and was blue. She wanted to look pretty for Troy. Her phone started to ring "your a true friend your here till the end"

Gabby/**TAYLOR**

Hello

**Hey Gabi**

what up tay

**nothing much making sure you up so we can stop at the store and get the cupcakes we are passing out. **

yeah am up and showered and about to get the dress on and call Troy and tell him dont come get me cause your coming to get me,

**ok well see u in 10**

ok love you

Gabby then got her dress on and picked up her sidekick and called Troy.

Troy was drying off and his blackberry was going off "its a love story baby just say yes "

**Troy/**gabbyyou

**hey baby**

hey birthday boy

**what up am bout to get dressed then come get you.**

well..

**well what baby?**

Tay is coming to get me so we can get something for class.

**okay baby thats fine. I love you.**

I love you to.

Later that day Troy was with the guys when he see the girls with white boxes in there hands. He and the gang walked over to the girls and kissed them and asked what was in the box.

lateer all the happy bday Troy cupcakes were all over the place. every teen had one.

Later when troy and gabby we out on a date.

Troy/**gabby**

Well thanks for the night.(kissing his gf)

**well anything for you.(kisses him back)**

so what do we do now? (looking at his door) It looks like no ones home.

**well lets go in its getting cold(holds troy hand.P**

okay baby. (as soon as he opened the door gabby walked away)

**okay baby come on**

this is not funy cause i can see and the light not working

**hah we find me or no kiss ( she felt tay hit her hand. she huged troys mom and dad)**

**(soon the lights went on and everyone jumped up yelling Happy birhtday.)**

Happy birhtday baby.. i love you ( she kisses him)

**(kisses her back) i love you now lets party...**

**later that night its just troy and gabby,**

**they are in his bed and are kissing. I love you were being said. troy took his top off. he put his hands under her top and started to take it off. soon it was heated. then Gabby started to worry.**

**Stop troy I cant have sex am sorry**

hey baby (wip the tears) its okay am not gona make you have sex with me.

**we i had it all planed but now its not working cause am worry**

bout what baby

**that am not good for you**

you are good baby. how bout we wait..

**okay then!  
**I love you baby

**love you to troy..**

**Its been 2 mouths now and they are on summer.. what happens when new people come in to the picture and something happens to gabby. **

**Find out soon**

**Will be a few till I post the next ch cause My mom and her friend and my friend and me are going to Fl for a week. **

**Comment plz**

** love kellie**


	11. I need help

**I need help. I cant do this no more. I need someone to help. If you want to help plz email me and we will take turns making chs.**

**I would make this just me but I have a babysitting job and school and friends. and i cant come up with what to do or were this story is going.**

**If yo want to help you will need**

**,**

** least 2 storys**

**3 maybe a facebook or myspace.**

** and kind**

**all and all you need to be welling to work with my time and school work. I will tell you the times i work and go to school and when I am busy with family**


End file.
